


I'm Yours

by dumb_lesbian420



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Ships It, a little bit, because Sam ALWAYS ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumb_lesbian420/pseuds/dumb_lesbian420
Summary: The conversation that probably happens after Cas tells Dean he's married to the Djinn Queen
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	I'm Yours

“I’m sorry, you’re _what_?” Dean demands.

He doesn’t know why he’s so pissed, he really doesn’t. He’s _not_ jealous though, that’s for damn sure. And anyway, he knows that the djinn queen doesn’t _mean_ anything to Cas. He just married her for the stupid pomegranates, or whatever they are. But what does that mean, _married_? Was there a freakin’ ceremony? A kiss? Did they have to consummate the- goddamn it. Are djinn even good in bed? Maybe Cas has a thing for tattoos. ( _Dean_ has tattoos, he thinks sullenly.) He doesn’t know why he feels _sick_ thinking about some random djinn chick on top of Cas.

“I’m married to the Djinn Queen,” Castiel repeats slowly.

Dean snorts but there’s no humor in it. “Guess that makes you king, then, huh?”

Cas shrugs, “I suppose.”

Dean glares at him, wanting to start a fight. “How many times do I have to tell you not to do anything _stupid_ ,” he snaps.

Cas’ face shuts down immediately. The angel doesn’t raise his voice, but his tone is somewhat venomous when he replies, “It wasn’t stupid, Dean. While you were talking to dogs and flirting with _cartoons_ , I got a necessary ingredient for the spell.” 

“Yeah, and you also got hitched. So, what- you two gonna move in together? Half the time here, half the time in Syria, what’s the deal?” Dean just says it to hurt Cas, but as soon as it comes out of his mouth, his heart sinks and he wonders if maybe Cas actually _is_ going to move in with his… wife.

Cas scowls. “I’m fairly certain I’m never going to see her again. It’s just a formality, Dean. Unless you would prefer that I take up residence in Syria?”

“Why the _hell_ would I prefer that?” Dean snarls. 

Cas opens his mouth to say something, then shuts it, evidently confused. Yeah, that’s fair- Dean is sending some pretty mixed signals. And shit, Cas is making that adorable expression he does and Dean wishes those blue eyes would stop staring like that (but he actually wishes Cas would never look away).

Dean softens against his will. He sighs, “Look, Cas, I’m not mad at you, alright? You just- you can’t go off marrying strangers every chance you get.”

“Dean, this has only happened twice.”

Dean manages a weak laugh, “Yeah, buddy that’s kinda my point.” After a moment, he adds, “So, how was the ceremony?” Really, _how was the ceremony_? Why Dean asked that, he has no clue, because he really _doesn’t_ want to know.

Cas grunts, “Short.”

Dean nods. “You kiss her?” he blurts.

Cas rolls his eyes. “Of course I did,” he says dryly. “We got _married_.”

And yeah, Dean is perfectly fucking aware of that. “Right, well congratulations,” He bites out. If Cas notices the ill-disguised bitterness in his voice, he ignores it. 

“Thank you.”

They stare at each other for a moment, until Dean can’t hold back his burning question anymore. “So,” he starts, going for casual (and missing by a mile). “You’re, uh, taken now? I mean, can you ever get laid? Or will an army of djinn attack you for, you know, adultery and high treason?”

Cas frowns. “I don’t know,” he admits.

“You _don’t know_? And you didn’t think to ask?!” 

Cas retorts icily, “I don’t _get laid_ , Dean, I didn’t think it would be a problem.”

Dean prays that he sounds nonchalant and platonic when he says, “Yeah, well what if…” he averts his eyes from Cas’ incredulous gaze and tries again. “You know, what if you did?”

“Unlike _you_ , Dean,” Cas responds sharply. “I don’t need to have meaningless sex with strangers.”

_I’m not a stranger,_ Dean doesn’t say. Instead he rolls his eyes, “Hey, your loss, man. But can you-” Dean clears his suddenly dry throat. “I mean- does that mean you can’t get married to anyone else?” 

Cas squints at him.

“You know,” he clarifies. “If you meet a nice girl someday.”

“I believe that legal marriage would be out of the question for a multitude of reasons, the most pressing of which being that I do not technically exist as a human on earth.”

Dean laughs, “Touché.”

“However, I could still live with someone and care for them in all the ways that marriage entails,” Cas says more quietly.

Dean swallows, “The Djinn would be cool with that?”

Cas smiles. “I assume so, given that the queen _knew_ I was in love with someone else when I married her, and she didn’t care.”

Dean freezes, wondering if he heard the angel correctly. If he wasn’t jealous before, he fucking is now. 

Cas is in _love_ with someone else. Who the hell does Cas even know? There’s a lump in Dean’s throat and something sour twisting in his stomach and he feels worse than he has… possibly ever. Profound bond his _ass_ , there’s someone else. Some girl that Cas _stupidly_ fell for who he _wants_ \- some girl who definitely doesn’t deserve his earnest smile and undying loyalty.

“You’re in love,” Dean hears himself repeat faintly.

Cas tilts his head, frowning again, “I thought you knew.”

“How the hell would I know that?”

Cas takes a couple steps forward. “I’ve never hidden it,” he says softly.

Oh, great. So he’s just an idiot, then, who never noticed that his best friend is pining his angel ass off. “Who is it?” it comes out gruff.

“Dean,” Cas says, and he looks ashamed for some reason. “Who do you think? The only people I know are you and Sam.”

And what’s left of Dean’s heart breaks all over again. _Sam_. That’s so much fucking worse, too, because Sam _does_ deserve Cas. He should be happy, he should, for his brother and his best friend but god _damn_ it he doesn’t think he can be. Because it will _break_ him, to have to watch Cas watch Sam, when _Dean’s_ the one who loves him- so much he can barely fucking function without him.

Cas sees the pained expression on Dean’s face and hangs his head. “I’m sorry, Dean,” he apologizes. “It doesn’t have to change anything, but I can leave if you feel uncomfortable.”

Dean is on the verge of tears at this point, but Cas can’t _leave_. “No, Cas, that’s- stay. It’s fine by me.” Well that’s the biggest lie he’s ever told, and his voice sounds awfully tinny. “Does he know?”

Now the remorse is gone from Cas’ face and he’s staring at Dean like he just sprouted another head. 

“Sam,” Dean supplies helpfully, his voice breaking.

Cas speaks deliberately, as if he’s talking to a five year old. “Does Sam know… that… I love him?” he guesses, clearly puzzled. 

Hearing it out loud kind of destroys him. Cas _loves_ Sam. _Sam_ , and not Dean. He’d always thought maybe… but it doesn’t matter what he’d thought. Cas wants to kiss _Sam_ , that’s probably why he’s around so much nowadays, he wants to-

Soft, chapped lips suddenly press against Dean’s, and every tormented thought flies out of his head. Cas is there, one warm hand cupping his jaw, and the other dropping down to rest on his waist. 

When Cas finally leans back, his eyes are huge and he just waits, looking terrified. 

A gigantic grin takes over Dean’s face. “ _Oh,_ " He feels giddy laughter trying to escape him but he tries to keep it in because that would probably be embarrassing. "I get it. So you don’t like Sam?” 

Cas looks relieved that Dean isn’t yelling. “On the contrary, I like Sam very much.”

“Yeah,” Dean says, leaning in and nudging Cas’ nose with his own. “But I’m your favorite, right?”

Cas smiles a full, nose-crinkling, _beautiful_ smile and he says simply, “Of course, Dean.”

Dean looks at the open sincerity and affection on his face and his breath catches in his throat. Then he _blushes_ (Oh God, what is he, a teenage girl?).

“I, uh, I love you too. You idiot,” he informs the angel.

Cas’ face lights up even _more_ if that’s possible, and then he smirks. “ _Sam_ never calls me an idiot,” he says pointedly.

“Oh, don’t you dare,” Dean growls. He grabs Cas’ hips and slides him up against the wall, and a thrill rushes through Dean when he remembers Cas is a goddamn _angel_ , which means he’s _letting_ Dean fucking manhandle him. Dean smiles and runs a hand through Cas’ messy hair. He’s always wanted to do that.

“You’re mine,” he whispers, before crashing his lips against Castiel’s again. Damn, Cas smells good, and he _feels_ really good too. When Cas bites his lip gently, Dean gasps. Cas takes that opportunity to slip his tongue into Dean’s mouth and _holy_ fuck.

When Cas pulls back (why is he pulling back?), Dean is literally left panting. “Uh, wow,” he says dumbly. 

He hears someone’s throat clear behind him and whips around to see none other than his gigantic brother ruining the moment. Typical.

“A little busy here, Sammy!” Dean grumbles. 

“Hello, Sam.” Cas is much less hostile.

Sam just smirks, “ _Finally_.”

“Shut your mouth,” Dean says without any real sting.

Sam ignores him. “My God, Cas, he’s had, like, the _biggest_ crush on you for ages-”

“Sammy!” Dean yells. Does his brother have a goddamn death wish?

“Seriously, Cas,” Sam has a shiteating grin on his face. “He was _so_ jealous of Meg. And whenever you leave he’s all ‘How’s Cas? Heard from Cas? When’s _Cas_ coming back?-”

Sam probably has more to say, but at that very moment, Dean forcefully ejects him from the room.

Dean turns back to Cas, his face beet red. “Uh,” he chuckles awkwardly. “Don’t listen to him.”

Cas beams, “Dean.”

“Yeah?”

Cas crosses the room so he can take Dean's hands in his own. “I’m yours,” he murmurs.

(And Dean’s absolutely not smiling like a moron.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment!


End file.
